Yes, It's Me
by emerlean
Summary: Elsa, a senior at Fantasy High. Living a normal life, she then experiences love. In a relationship with Jack Frost, him not knowing, she is hiding a secret from him. Her powers, she could hardly maintain, could cause intension between them. But Elsa finds a good side to them. She then becomes a hero to the city, in disguise. Which leaves Jack wondering. Who is that beautiful girl?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Hello there. Its me again. So I'm here to write another story. This one is going to be about Jack and Elsa this time. So yeah, this is my first story so please don't judge me if I make a mistake. I don't own the characters. So lets get going.**

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

So yeah, I'm going to start a new chapter of school. Junior year. But I'm not that worried like I used to be. Although, a bit. Everything is just going to be so new for me. Friends, classes, teachers, drama, and even teasing and bullying. Why do people tease me, you ask? Well, I'm a dork and a nerd. That's why. But I don't let that get in the way. The only thing that concerns me, is my ice powers. I tried so hard to hide them but suddenly, they just slip away. But that's all in my emotions, which is hard to control when you've got a lot of thinking in your mind. But at the end, I find a way to conceal it. But my ice powers are not the only thing that bothers me. I have more than just one. Strength, super hearing, speed, and I also have a six sense. What it does is, I could sense danger, its like looking through the future and it actually happens in the present. But I don't get it. What does it mean? Why do I have this six sense? What was I meant to do? What ever it was, it remain a mystery. Oh, and have I mentioned that, the cold never bothered me anyway? Guess not. Well, now you know.

So here I am. At the steps of Fantasy High. Which almost anything could happen. The place where humans and super humans come and go. The humans, they dislike the super humans very much. Because they could not accept the way that they can't be just like them and that they're complete show offs of their power. But I don't think that's true. Because I'm one of them. Yes, I'm a super human and no, I don't belong with the super humans. Why, you may ask? My friends say that you need to be "popular" and "dress" like them to _be_ like them, and I'm not popular or even dress like them. The only thing that I try the most, is to make friends with them. That's what I want, to be friends with them. But they say that you aren't supposed to make friends with them or even be seen with them. But I don't find that much importance. My friends don't even know that I have powers or that I'm a super human. Because if they do, they'll just betray me and say that I don't belong with them or the humans with powers. I don't want that to happen. Feel like I don't belong. So empty inside. No one, besides you. So that's why I attend to hide my powers for good. Even if it was hard to control or hide. So to belong, I dressed like a nerd and act like a dork, and I felt comfortable.

I walked up the steps of the school, were I saw a lady handing out flyers and papered schedules to everyone who came in. I quickly grabbed one and came rushing in. I took a peek of my class schedule. Its so weird how everyone gets a schedule so different from others. I read what I had on my paper.

 **Per.1: English RM 225AB**

 **Per.2: Math RM 317**

 **Per.3: Science RM 124**

 **Lunch**

 **Per.4: History RM 435**

 **Per.5: GYM**

 **Per.6: Academic Literacy RM 532AB**

Guess that was it. No names of teachers. Weird. Nor what time. I stuffed it inside my bag as I checked my watch, **8:15**. I still got five minutes till the bell rings. Instead of spending my time on browsing the school, I went outside to look at the beautiful roses in bloom. I took an inhale of the roses when suddenly I felt a rain drop hit the tip of my nose. Great, it was going to start raining. So I quickly headed inside for shelter. I didn't even bring an umbrella. I never even knew that it was going to rain today. It was kind of bad luck for me. If people saw me touching rain water, they were surely freak when they see that it froze, and say things like "What's going on?" or "What is she doing?" That is a suspicion already. Don't want them to find out that I'm not one of them. I checked my watch again. **8:18.** Oh no. I only have two minutes till the bell rings. I have to go to class. Almost all the students were half gone to their classes. I began to run across the hallway to my first period class. English. But not too fast. The walls have eyes. I stopped at the corner of the hallway for a while to see if anybody saw me. Nope, no one.

I took a step to start running again, but when I did, I was bumped off of something and fell straight to the floor, landing on my bottom with my bag on the floor. I closed my eyes in pain. I then opened my eyes, seeing who it was who bumped me. A tall man was standing in front of me. He had white hair, pale skin, wearing a blue hooded sweater, brown trousers. He was holding long staff with a G shaped look at the top of it. Most of all, he was barefoot. Something I'd never seen before. But the best thing that I saw about him, was his face and his blue sharp eyes. Looking straight down at me. Something that I couldn't resist. My heart suddenly started pounding loudly that probably he could hear it. Oh, I just hope that my powers don't appear right now. It would of been a bad moment. He had a shock look on his face, but then replaced it with a smile. A white, shiny smile. He leaned down a bit and offered a hand out to me. I bit my lip, starring at his paled colored hand. I was now worried. What if I froze him? But it would be rude if I didn't took it. I shyly accepted his offer, sucking up my lips into my mouth. Hoping that nothing happened.

"I'm so sorry. I should of looked where I was going. Please, excuse my apologies." he said with a calm voice. I even liked the sound of that. He then slowly raised me up and I quickly let go his grasp. He bent down to pick up my bag and handed it to me. I took it with a weak smile.

"No, no, no. It was my fault. _I_ should of looked where I was going. I'm sorry." I said nervously, rubbing my hand. I heard him chuckle.

"Well, that makes both of us then." he smiled. I could just stare at that smile forever. I looked at my watch once more.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is J-" I gasped.

"Oh no. Its 8:19!" I looked up at him, "I'm so sorry. I have to go. I'm going to be late for class. I only have a minute left. Bye, see you later." and just like that, I went running down the hallway again to class.

"Wait! Hold up!" I heard him shout," I never got your name!"

"Tell you later, got to go, bye!" I shouted back. Thank goodness I was out of there. I just can't stand talking to someone who makes me feel so weird inside, especially him. Now, if only I can make it to class without no one watching me.

* * *

 **Jack's (POV)**

Who was that girl anyway? Why do I feel so weird? I'm I sick? While asking all these questions, the bell rung. Just as it did, I quietly snuck out of the school and flew into the roofs buildings'. Its not like I'm ditching or anything, my first period class starts in another hour. So I have all the time I need to do what ever I want. But now, this is not one of those times. I rested my back on the roof, just looking up at the dark sky and thinking to myself. About that girl I bumped into earlier. I just couldn't stop thinking, but to wonder, who is she? I wanted to know more about her. The incident just keeps replaying inside my head.

 _"I'm so sorry. I should of looked were I was going. Please, excuse my apologies."_

 _"No, no, no. It was my fault. **I** should of looked were I was going. I'm sorry."_

 _"Well, that makes both of us then."_

 _"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is J-"_

 _"Oh no. Its 8:19! I'm so sorry. I have to go. I'm going to be late for class. I only have a minute left. Bye, see you later."_

 _"Wait! Hold up! I never got your name!"_

 _"Tell you later, got to go, bye!"_

Well, she did say she was going to tell me later. Which means I get to see her again! Yes! If only I could find her. Hopefully she'll like to be friends with me. Yes, that's what I'm going to do, be friends with her, and talk to her and everything. Just to get to know her. Now, to find her. The only problem is, where could she be? The school is pretty big. Better start looking, now or never. I stood up with pride and flew out into the school, searching through every class there is. Searching through every window. Although, people saw me in shock and waved me a "Hello". Of course, I waved back.

Girls, on the other hand, they screamed with joy. Making a huge commotion at the window, and once they had the teachers attention, I quickly flew away. Poor teachers. Hope they can support there screaming for long.

It took me half an hour, searching through every class and window and I was already getting tired. First period class was almost about to end so I had to hurry before she moves to another classroom. The bad thing is, my classes are going to start soon. But I wasn't going to give up yet. I was halfway done through the school anyways.

A few more rooms to go. The first one I came upon to, was the one next to a very tall tree. I flew up to their window and took a peek inside. While the teacher was busy in her computer, I had a chance to look around. It took me a few seconds when, ... there she was. The girl I bumped into. She was writing something down on a piece of paper. She stood up to hand it to the teacher. Just as she was about to sit back on her seat, she stopped in her tracks. Which that concerned me. She noticed the beam of light shinning through the window and hitting the floor to illuminate the room. She saw a shadow on the floor. Oh no. It was me! She turned her head to my direction but I quickly hid at the side of the window. My heart was pounding. Oh, I just hope she didn't see me. I took deep breaths. Till I heard the bell ring. Time to meet her again. I just have to find a way in.

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

Hm. I wondered what that could be? Probably some leaf branches from outside. I went to sit back at my seat. I just began to think about that white haired guy. But he was sure cute. His face and those eyes and smile, I couldn't forget. I just slowly began to close my eyes and daydreamed.

"Elsa. Elsa. ELSA!" I heard someone calling my name. I suddenly awoke myself in a little jump.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" even my voice sounded weird.

"Elsa, the bell has rung. Time to go." said my best friend, Anna.

"It has? Oh dear. C'mon lets go." I quickly packed up my bags and headed out the door with Anna by my side. We stepped outside of the classroom for a while.

"So, were you up last night?" she teased.

"What? No. Of course not. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oh. Thinking of _someone_ eh?"

"No, no. Its not what you think." I assured her.

"Then?" she is trying to push it, isn't she?

"Just of things, Anna."

"Oh, alright."

I then heard someone calling her name. She turned to the direction and saw a guy waving at her. She waved back and turned back to me.

"Sorry Elsa. Got to go, Kristoff is calling me." she gave a cheeky smile.

"Of course. Go on, I don't mind."

"Thank you. Bye Elsa." she said, running off.

I walked quietly by myself into the hallway to my next class. Adjusting my nerdy glasses. I really didn't need them. I could see just fine. I just use it with my outfit to blend in. Peacefully just thinking to myself, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nuisance man. Hans.

"Hey, Elsa." he said in a calm, soft voice. I dared not to look at him, but continued to walk.

"What do you want, Hans?" I groaned, still chose to not look at him.

"Oh, don't be mad Elsa. At least I know your greatest desire."

"And what is that?" I asked. He quickly sprinted and appeared in front of me which I stopped in my tracks.

"Your desire is for you to have me all your life."

"WHAT?! No way on Earth! That is just so gross." I walked by past him, still ignoring his disgusting answers.

"Come on Elsa. You know you want me. Your just too scared to admit it. But don't worry, I already know."

How could he say this to me. Its just so perverted and inappropriate. I have to deal with this every single day. I lowered my head to my chest, trying to hide my red face from his. I tried so hard to concentrate on my emotions but if he keeps getting me mad, I'm just going to have to let go. I don't want that to happen. He again walked up to me raised up my chin.

"Look at you, you're red," great, he saw, "See, what did I tell you? You really want me." I roughly moved my chin away from his hold.

"Leave me alone will you?"

"Sorry, can't be done," he chuckled. He started to walk up to me, slow motion. Sooner or later, he pushed to the wall. My heart started to beat faster and my emotions were rising. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to the wall, "Why don't you take those glasses of yours off and kiss me?"

I let out of grunt. "Never!" I struggled hard to let myself free from his strong hands, but I couldn't. The worst part was, we were attracting a big crowd. All of them were going along with it. Wasn't anyone going to help me? I don't want to use my powers in front of all of those people. Everyone was yelling out "GO!" or "DO IT!" That did not help at all. He smiled at them over his shoulder and looked back at me. I just wanted to cry already. But I didn't. Hans grinned and shot an evil smile. He slowly came closer to me, to my mouth! I could feel his breath against mine. Eww, what did he eat? Vomit? It stinked. He closed his eyes and cocked his head. I sucked in my lips. I was not ready nor I wanted to kiss him. I closed my eyes, ready for the unforgettable kiss of my life, until I heard a shout.

"HEY!"

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUN. What will happen next? That's it guys. Finished my first chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Don't worry, I'll still be writing more chapters for this story, just be patient. Thank you so much. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You So Much

**Hello guys. Its me again. I'm here to start another chapter of my story. I got so many views and visitors but I wished I got some reviews, it would mean a lot to me. I want to see what you think about my story and how its gong out so far. Thank you so much for spending your time for reading my story. I don't own these characters but I made up the name of the high school for it.**

 **Hannahan16:** **Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it. Of course I'll write more, anything for my story lovers. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so there's no way that I'll abandon it. I promise.**

 **Thank you so much for your review. I will continue it. I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.**

* * *

 **Jack's (POV)**

"HEY!" I shouted. Everyone turned their direction to me, everyone except for the guy. I curled my fist into a ball, pumped up my chest and clenched my teeth. I walked right into the crowd where everyones' eyes were on me. Till I was in front of the guy, the girl looked at me, shedding tears of pain. Wasting no time, I quickly pushed him off of her. She collapsed but I quickly caught her before she hit the floor. I looked at her wrists. They were both bright red and swollen of his grip. I was angered of what he had done to her. She cried and cried, trying to hold it in. I whipped off her tears off her face and comfort her. I carefully picked her up as she held herself to the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked, whispering. I looked into her eyes. They were not beautiful anymore with all the redness and hurt that she has faced. It changed my whole perspective.

"I am now...thank you so much." she replied with a weak smile.

"Do you mind holding this for me?" I asked, holding out my staff to her. She looked rather confused but she gladly accepted with a nod.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Going to teach this guy a lesson." I replied. She lowered her head down to her chest and closed her eyes shut. I stood up and walked up to the jerk. He looked like if he was drunk, happily dazing.

"You shouldn't treat a girl like that!" I swung a punch right at his face and knocked him down on the floor. Everyone started to say "Ooo" and screamed and cheered but that didn't make me feel eager to give him another one. They were all suddenly taking out their phones and starting to film everything. The guy rubbed his cheek, letting out a small groan. He quickly shook his face, jumped up on his feet and curled his fists into a ball. Guess he came back to reality after the punch I gave him.

"I can treat any girl how I want, when I want and where I want!"

"You dirty little punk!" I swung another one at him but he dodge it. Instead, he hit one right me. I landed on the lockers were I actually bended it. Letting out a groan, my anger just raised. Clenching my fists, I was suddenly stopped by the same girl.

"You don't have to do this." she said in a tender voice.

"But its the only way to for him to learn his lesson."

"Violence? Its not the answer."

"But what he did to you was sexual abu-"

"I know, but, its not right. You could get hurt, and I don't want that. Its all my fault."

"No it isn't. You just-"

"What are you guys talking about?!" interrupted the guy, "Lets get this OVER WITH!" he shouted. He came running towards us with a form of a fist, aiming at us, I grabbed the girl from the waist and moved her away from the lockers. He missed, hitting the metal door, letting out a growl of pain, rubbing his fist. I held the girl in a dip position, staring at each others eyes. They were no longer red anymore, but replaced with beautiful blue eyes. She too looked into mine, looking rather dazed. I'd wonder what she was thinking. I suddenly felt weird with all the staring, I slowly raised her up till her back was finally straight. I looked down at her hands. She was still holding my staff.

"I'm going to need that now." she raised an eyebrow. Starring at my staff, she finally understood.

"Oh, oh yes. Here you go." she said, handing it to me.

"Thank you." I gently took it out of her hands with a smile. I turned around, aiming towards the guy who was wonder what this thing was.

"Ha-ha-ha. Do you really think that that stupid looking stick is going to defeat me? You must be pathetic if you think that's going to happen."

"Hmm," I made a sarcastic face, rubbing my chin and looked doubted, "Yes, I really do think so, it will." In revenge, I shot back ice on the area he was standing. He slipped, falling to the ground. Everyone was astonish with the surprise I revealed. Wait, was that ice? I'd never had ice powers. What the heck? I only had frost, not ice. Something must of happened to my staff. He slowly picked himself up, with a evil look on his face.

"Is that all you can do? Ice? Really?"

"Nope. WIND!" I pointed my hand to the closed windows, and pulled my hand towards me. Suddenly, all the windows broke into pieces and in came the wind. Everyone was taking cover of the shattered pieces, being careful of not being injured. The wind was blowing everywhere, waiting for a command.  
WIND! RAISE HIM UP!" I pointed to the guy who looked nervous. The wind picked him up to the ceiling.

"WHOW! Hey, put me down!"

"Alright, if that's what you want. Wind, put him down."

"Wait, no-no-no!" the went rushing down and his whole body hit the ground. He knocked out for a while. I stood there, waiting till he was up again. I walked towards him when the girl stopped me, again.

"Stop, that is enough. Please."

"But he hasn't learned his le-"

"Listen, I don't care if he does or doesn't but I just want both of you to stop it." I looked at her, rather bothered. But she was right. I replied with a nod. I took one more look at the guy, but he was already up. He walked up to us, he looked more angrier than usual. I held an arm over her so she won't get hurt again.

"That's enough out of you." I told him. I held up my staff at him, ready to shoot.

"I swear I'm going to give you a real good one, you'll forget that you even met me." I suddenly saw a short, strawberry blond girl who walked right up to him.

"NO, I'm going to give you a good one!" she grunted and punched him in the face. He, again, knocked out on the ground. Everyone screamed and "Ooo" at the scene. I was really impressed. I never saw a girl fight like that before. She walked a few feet towards him and raised up her leg.

"And this, is for hurting my best friend you jerk!" she swooped down her foot and stepped on his stomach.

"Oof." he said. He curled up into a ball, hugging his belly. He turned bright red.

"That, will teach you a lesson not to mess with her." she said.

"Hey, that was my line." I chuckled. She giggled and shrugged. She walked up to the girl and held her hands.

"Ouch! Don't touch it. It hurts."

"Its okay. C'mon, lets take you to the nurse." they both soon started to walk away together.

"Anna, why did you do that?" the girl said.

"What? He deserved it. Didn't he?" their voices suddenly faded every time they moved away, till I could no longer hear them. I looked back down to the guy who was still curled up into a ball.

"If you harm her once more," I warned him, "You might want to think again." he weakly nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I looked at everyone else who still had their phones' out.

"And you," they took a step back," You better not tell this to no one." with a single swoop of my staff, I froze their phones' completely. They all started to complain once they have throne their phones' away. "Or you'll turn out like your frozen devices or, turn out like this dude over here." they all turned their heads to the beaten guy.

"Adios, humans." and just like that, I went flying out the window.

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

I was at the nurse's room, sitting in a chair with my friend Anna. A lady came up to me, holding a role of bandages. I nervously held out my wrists high as she started to unravel them. She took out a little container from her pocket and poured some sort of jelly medicine onto my wrists. Uh, it felt so cold. She began to rub the medicine all around them as she closed the container and placed it back inside her pocket. She held out the bandages and careful wrapped it around my wrist, and then the other. I concentrated my thoughts and my emotions so I wouldn't reveal anything. Which made Anna look at me in a very confused way. My best friend doesn't even know. But I know that someday, I'm going to have to tell her.

The lady finished wrapping the bandages around my wrists. She returned back to her desk, took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble something down.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Anna.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you for taking me to the nurse Anna." I smiled.

"Your welcome. But never mind that. What happened back there?" her smile suddenly turned into a frown. It to made me frown. I didn't even want to think of the whole thing. I sighed and started to replay everything in my mind. Just as I as opening my mouth to say a few words, I was interrupted by the sound of the bell. I gasped. Anna smiled.

"Why don't you tell me at lunch?"

"Sure." Anna stood up, waving a goodbye, and walked out of the room. I still sat there till the nurse walked up to me.

"Here you go dear, I hope you feel better. You may go now." she handed me a note and I shyly accepted.

"Thank you." I placed the note inside my bag and walked out. I took out my class schedule and read which class I had next. Math, RM 317. That was just above me, up stairs. I placed the schedule inside my bag and walked faster to class. Since I was already late anyway. All because of stupid Hans, and because I stood there to watch and not run away. So it was also my fault.

I arrived just in front of the door. I sighed, hopefully I don't get in trouble for being late. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door wide open and let myself in. Everyone turned their eyes at me, including the teacher. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I quietly shut the door. I searched through my bag and took out the note the nurse gave me. I walked up to the teacher and handed it to him. I searched around the room, looking for a empty seat to sit, when I saw my friend Rapunzel waving her hand in the air like crazy. I smiled as I quickly walked to her and sat, as I placed my bag on the ground.

"Very well Ms." he said placing the note down to his desk, "Lets get this class started, shall we?"

"Yes sir!" everyone answered.

"Could everyone please take out your math books and open to the page 526." he said. Everyone took out their books from under their seats and opened them to page 526. Rapunzel and I did also.

"So," she whispered, "Why were you late?"

"Long story. You won't believe what just happened to me today."

"Hm. Why does that tell me that's a bad thing?" she said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, but it is." I played along. We both giggled.

"Ladies!" the teacher said, slamming his hand on the table. "No giggling. Now pay attention or you both get a fail on your test next week." he warned.

"Yes sir!" we both said. But once he turned around facing the black board, we started giggling again. I saw Rapunzel looking at my wrists."

"Oh no. What happened?" she asked.

"Rapunzel, like I said. Long story, tell you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay." she replied.

"Now everyone, please write down the notes I'm giving you. Its the only way to succeed on your test." he said.

Everyone obeyed as they were told. As for Rapunzel, she loved to write. I was even surprised myself when I saw her writing way too fast. I couldn't keep up on what she was writing, even my eyes hurt. But, just to tell you, she was a super human also. She does this creepy thing with her hair by singing a short melody and suddenly her hair turns like glowing golden. Something I never seen before. Saying that its supposed to heel the sick or injured. I say that's a real super power. The bad thing is, I can't be seen with her. I wish I could just dump my nerdy friends and go with people I really like. The people I really belong with. But they'll say that why would I hang out with them if I don't have any powers? That's another reason. Let me just say that all the people in this school, don't know that I have powers.

So on with the class, it was boring. But I do enjoy math. I just could hardly pay any attention. I was observing the room, looking to see if there was anybody I knew. It took me a couple of seconds to spot one, or him. It was that same white haired boy, the one who was defending me. He was actually seating aside to me, in another seat. I looked at me and smiled, waving a little hi. I quickly looked away in embarrassment. Rapunzel noticed my red face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Elsa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its just the heat inside here, that's all."

"Oh yeah I know, it is pretty warm in here." she said. She turned back to writing on her paper. That was close. Since then, I didn't bother to stare at him. But I felt a bit uncomfortable. An hour has past and finally the bell rang. I quickly put away my materials in my bag.

"Well, bye Elsa. I have to go right now. I have to meet Eugene. Bye." she said running out of the room. I hanged my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the class. Till I was left alone, I heard someone calling me.

"Hey, wait up!" he said.

* * *

 **Well that's it guys, thank you so much for reading my story. Until next time when I post another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable

**Hello. Gosh, I keep saying this. Well, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Right now, I have gotten 6 favourites, 6 reviews and 10 followers. Plus, 365+ views and up. Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much. I don't know how to repay you all. I know its very little but it means so much to me. You guys made me feel so happy. So to repay you, I thought that I should write another chapter of Yes, It's Me. I know that they're short, but I'll try make them longer from now on, but I'll need time, patients and more imagination to come up with the rest of the story. Thank you so much guys.**

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

"Hey, wait up!" I heard him shout. I curiously looked over my shoulder. Great, not him again. The guy with the white hair, brown trousers, and his long staff was following me. Why was he following me? Currently, I didn't feel the need to ask him any questions or ask why he was following me. I just didn't want anything to do with him right now.

"Wait up, please?!" he said again. Aw, it was so sweet how he desperately wanted me to wait for him, but no. Doesn't he know that I'm going to be late for class and its all going to be his fault? But, I'm just being rude to him. I'm not like that. I'm am usually kind and heart warming to people but, at least I should be giving me thanks for defending me like that. Yes, that is what I am going to do. To say thanks and go to class. I took deep breaths and re-thought to myself that I was going to do this. I stopped in my tracks, reading over my lines and there, he will leave me alone for good, right? I looked back to see if he was still there but he wasn't, he was gone. I took off my glasses and gave it a quick cleaning. Stupid glasses, they don't even help at all. I placed them inside my bag and stopped for a moment to think of his disappearance. Where could he be? I slowly took a few steps to the area from where he'd disappeared. I checked through the lockers, behind doors, around the water fountain, the windows, and the trash can? Hm. Weird, he's wasn't in any of those places. Oh well, I guess I'd better get going.

I turned my heel and walked it off like nothing happened. Safely going to cl- "Oof." I suddenly saw everything go dark, oh wait, my eyes are closed. But a force was stopping me from opening them. I felt my face being stuffed in something with a soft and warm texture. Kind of felt like a pillow. But underneath it was hard. *sniff* Mm, it smelled good too. But all I could do was lean my ear to the side of it, or what ever it was. Letting out a sigh, I was hearing a thumping sound that kept repeating its self. *thump, thump, thump.* Currently, the thumping sound became louder and much faster. Wait a minute, oh no. I flicked my eyes open to see what it was, or _who_ it was. Oh my gosh, it was him again. But how? He just appeared out of no where. I pushed him away from me in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I should of watch were I was going. But you were here and you weren't there, and now your here! Uh, this is so embarrassing." what was I doing? I just completely slapped myself. Ouch! that hurt. Okay, take deep breaths. Its just a guy you bumped into, not to mention he's so cute and smelled very nice, but still. How the heck did he just appear right in front of me? I opened my mouth to say another question but all I heard was a chuckle coming from him.

"I could tell you're flabbergasted." I held my mouth open but no words came out. I simply replied with a nod. Wait, why was I here again? Oh yeah.

"Listen, um. I really appreciate you defending me from Hans and all, but please I am just going to ask you to leave me alone. I had so much drama today and I don't want to have more coming from you, so please, I'm just trying to live my normal life with no problems, thank you."

"You're welcome." she said nonchalant. Its like if he didn't even care one single bit. That was good enough for me. He looked down to my arms and his eyes widened. Oh, now I see. He carefully grabbed my writs and raised them up to his chest.

"Are you okay? Gee, that guy really hurt you that bad."

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled my wrists out of his grasp but every time I did, the painful it hurt.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." um, yeah that's what I'm feeling right now. "I want to help you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Here, let me show you." he touched the tip of his staff and suddenly, he made a sparkly glow of frost and snow that swirled around both of his hands. I was amazed and only stood there with my mouth open. He chuckled at he sight of my face.

"I'm just going to tell you, this is going to be very cold, but don't worry it will go away in a few minutes. All its going to do is to numb your writs so that you don't feel the pain, I just hope that your hands don't get red." he laughed nervously. "Are you ready?" I replied with a shy nod.

He rubbed his hands viciously and clenched his fists. Oh no, no, no, no, no. I slowly started to walk away from him, I did not want to be hit. Suddenly, he was opening his hands and came out thin looking frost which sparkled and glowed, swirling and floating everywhere. He formed his hands into a shape "C" and wrapped them around my wrists. Frost was coming out of his hands and circled my arms. Something was happening, something I can't describe. But it felt so good. Out of no where, the frost then injected itself inside my arms. I jumped a little, letting out a gasp. Leaving a shine of glowing light and then vanished inside of me. My wrists suddenly felt numb and the pain was mostly gone.

"Thank you so much. I didn't even know what you just did but thank you. How did you do it?" all I could do is stare into my healed wrists.

"Eh, learned it from someone. Its a secret." he chuckled. I stuck my hand inside my bag, looking for my schedule and my watch. Lets see here.

 **Science RM 124**

Okay and I only have...2 minutes left. Oh c'mon, that's just great. I looked back up at him and it seems that he's gotten the idea.

"Wait, let me guess. You only have a few minutes to go to class and you want to get there in a hurry. Is that right?" he said in a sarcastic voice. I giggled.

"Wow. For a guy that just met me a few moments ago, you sure are starting to get to know me." I laughed.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Wait, what?" I widened my eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Um, lets get you to class."

*clears throat* "Excuse me? 'Lets?' What do you mean by that?" I crossed my arms.

"Sure. I was thinking that maybe I could take you to class and maybe hang out later. If that's okay with you."

"Wait, hold on just a minute. You want to take _me_ to class and hang out later?" he nodded, "We just met, in fact I don't even know _you_. Besides, my class is just at the other side of the building and there's no way that I'll make it in time and its all because of you," I checked my watch again, "Great, I only have a minute left. I'm going to be late, _again._ "

"Slow down now. Is that a way to treat a guy that tried to help you? Don't think so huh?" he was right, I didn't even know why I was saying those things. I looked down in pity, refreshing my mind. I slowly looked up at him, he was still smiling right after I had yelled at him, uh I feel so terrible.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I-I shouldn't of talked to you that way. I hope that you can forgive me." I still had my head low, looking at the ground as my side hair bun became heavier, tilting my head to the side. I stood there, waiting for a response.

"Always." he let out a chuckle. I widened my eyes at his response. I slowly looked up, approaching his eyes, so tempting and calm.

"Uh?" I questioned.

"I forgive you. So now about the time, we need to go to class." he said. Oh well now he gets it. He looked at every side of the hallway, as if he was looking for something. Until he stopped and finally saw what he was looking for. A window. He shot back a grin and I know he was thinking of something so horrifying. I slowly walked backwards, trying to avoid the idea but- WHOA!

He swooped me off my feet and out he flew into the sky. I screamed as he held me tight in his arms, bridal style. I held him even tighter so that he won't ever let me go. I had my eyes shut and just imagined I was on the floor again. I felt his warm exhale air, breathing into my face.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked.

"Um science, yeah science uh huh that." oh god, I felt like the air knocked me out.

"Hmm, why don't you open your eyes?" he asked. I didn't wanted too. I was afraid of heights and I'm pretty sure that if I did, I'd faint. "Alright then, what's your room number?"

"R-r-room 124."

"Hey I have you for that class!" oh no. Not him. I suddenly felt a my stomach turn when he swooped down. Finally. But I didn't see where he was landing. What ever it was, I kept my eyes shut. I then heard the sound of a opening door which I assumed we were inside now.

* * *

 **Jack's (POV)**

I entered class with the girl in my arms. Everyone turned theirs heads, facing us. The girl's head was dug dip into my chest, still had her eyes shut tight. I cleared my throat.

"Can I open my eyes now?" the girl asked. "Yes." I whispered. Her eyes flicked right open when she suddenly saw the whole class staring at us. Oh she felt so embarrassed, she hoped out of my arms, brushing away the dust off her clothes. Turning bright red, she walked to a empty chair as I did also. Just in time, the bell rang. Phew. The teacher looked at us in a very confused way but then suddenly turned to the board. I looked up at her which by the way she had her head buried inside her folded arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was not my idea to bring you in this way."

"Its okay. At least you brought us here just in time." her voiced sounded muffled with her head buried inside.

~o~o~

The bell finally ranged which felt like forever. Everyone was packing their stuff and headed out the door. Everyone except me, which I was still waiting for the girl to pack up her things and go. Once she was ready, she when out as I followed her. She walked alone but not for long, until her friend yanked her out my opportunity and walked away with her. I was going to reach out for her but I've been interrupted by a group of girls, yelling and screaming, cheering and flirting. I ignored them all as I tried to push them away from my path. I tippy toed, trying to see the beautiful girl, but that beautiful girl was gone. It was all because of them! I clenched my teeth but I tried to hold in my anger. For just once I want to talk to her, get to know her but something always hast to get in the way.

"Excuse me ladies, I have somewhere to go." I pushed them all out of my way and walked to where I last saw her.

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

"Wow, Elsa. Who was charming prince of yours?" she teased. I widened my eyes at the thought of that.

"Anna, he is no charming prince and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Elsa, you know who I'm talking about. That white haired boy that carried you to class." she tried to mimic a man's voice.

"Oh that white haired boy. Um yeah, he's no prince and I'm no princess." she gasped.

"You have a crush on him!" she cheered.

"Wait what! Anna no-"

"Oh my gosh you have your first crush. I'm so happy for you! You guys will definitely be a cute couple. Eeeek! I can't wait for the-"

"ANNA, STOP IT!" she stopped her dancing and sprinting, looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" she said.

"It won't happen because he doesn't like me, okay. He never will. Why would some cute guy like a nerdy someone like me? Just look at me, how could I impress him?" I gasped too, oh no.

"So you do like him. Oh my gosh Elsa. I'm certainly that he'll like you back, he just hast too. I mean just look at all the guys you attracted, they even called you beautiful and one of a kind girl!"

"Okay fine, yes I do like him very much okay. But please don't tell anyone nor him?"

"Promise," she giggled, "Now c'mon Elsa, lets go eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay."

~o~o~

The three of us were sitting down on a table with our full tray of food. Anna and I were sitting next to each other as Rapunzel was sitting across from us. Enjoying our food, Rapunzel brought up a conversation.

"So..." she said with her mouth full, "Anything interesting happened today?"

"Well, first of all, there was a big commotion in the hallway, but when I came up to see it, Elsa was hurt by that stupid jerk Hans. Suddenly, there was a white haired cute guy whom protected her at that exact time! and also beat the hell out of him. I mean, just look at those wrists, he gripped on her real tight." Anna blurted out.

"Oh no," gasped Rapunzel,"Here let me help." she walked over to my side of the table and sat down. She brought her long braided hair to her shoulder and untied the the knot she had. She unravel a piece of her hair and extended a hand. She took both of my hands and wrapped her golden hair around them, till my wrists were in touch. She gave me 'okay' look and I already knew what she was going to do. I've seen her do it before, healing the sick and injured an I could tell she really loved it. But I never thought _I_ was going to be the one who is going to be healed! So, this was the big moment, how it feels like under the magic of her beautiful hair. I always wanted to experience it. She knew that I was going to love it because I bet I made a stupid face. As in 'hurry up'.

She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Starting to sing that beautiful melody of hers.

 _"Flower, gleam and and glow...let your power shine. Make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine..."_

Suddenly, her hair turned to a beautiful glowing colour of golden. Starting from the root, ending to the tip. Spreading its magic all over, till it spread onto my wrapped wrists. I could feel the positive energy coming from her melody's song, such a wonder feeling that can't be ignored. Then there was a moment where I couldn't feel my wrists nor the pain. But I enjoyed it. I too, closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled air, keeping calm.

 _"Heal what has been hurt...change the fates design. Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...what once was mine."_

I let out a sigh. I opened my eyes as as the colour of her glowing hair was gone, returning back to it normal hair colour. She started to unwrap her hair around my wrists and tied it back to a braid, swinging her hair off to her back. She just took my breath away, I was left speechless. I unraveled the white bandages from earlier and saw completely nothing nor felt nothing. The redness was gone too, placing the bandages on the table, all I could do is hug her for the huge help.

I looked over my shoulder to face Anna but she was gone. I quickly turned my whole body to the other side and I saw her whole face shoved into her food stray, her milk carton spilled all over the floor and she was snoring! What in the world happened? But what ever it was, I immediately burst out laughing. Oh my goodness, I totally need to take a picture of this! I quickly took out my phone and took a quick picture before she woke up, at least if she ever did. I nudge Rapunzel to come and look, and when she did, she tried so hard to hold it in but she couldn't. Suddenly we both started to laugh. I suddenly started to calm down and that's when we decided to wake her up. Rapunzel stood up and sat down at the other side of the bench, right next to her. We both looked at each other and nodded. We both then started to peck her back a few times but she didn't wake up. We pecked a little harder and she let out a snort.

"Anna, wake up. Anna?" she then tiredly raised herself from her food tray and her whole face was covered in food.

"Good morning." was all she said. Rapunzel and I burst out laughing again which totally flicked Anna's eyes open.

"What, what, what's happening?" she said. Rapunzel took out a mirror out of her purse and handed it to her. She awkwardly took it, raising an eyebrow, she took a look on what was reflecting on the mirror. She gasped and cracked up a smile and that smile turned into a laugh.

"What happened?" asked Rapunzel.

"I guess when you were singing that melody of yours, I felt very sleepy and I couldn't stop thinking of Kristoff so yeah that's what happened."

We both giggled. "Oh, so my melody makes you think of Kristoff, don't it?" said Rapunzel in a sarcastic way.

"Um no, I just meant that it was a beautiful melody and it makes me...fall asleep?" she sounded so insure of herself. But Rapunzel and I get the idea.

"Well, go get yourself cleaned up while I go get some napkins." I said.

"Come on Anna, I'll help you get cleaned up. An adventure to the restroom! Our journey awaits!" shouted Rapunzel. Noticing that everyone started to look at them in confusion, leaving them embarrassed, Rapunzel hooked her elbow to Anna's and quickly left the cafeteria.

"Way to make things awkward Punzie." I heard Anna say.

"I was trying to make it sound adventurous!"

"By saying we're going to the restroom?!"

"Um, yeah."

"Going to the restroom is not an adventure. Everybody goes there! Great, I just lost my appetite."

"Well, its not my fault. You already ate the whole thing in your tray by stuffing it all over your face!"

"Oh yeah, you're right. This is why I love you, you're so honest!" I heard her say as they were no longer to be heard. Ah, young girls, they'll never learn. I turned my heel to walk up to the food counter and slipped on the spilled milk that Anna has dropped. I slipped all around the area and couldn't stop with all milk on the ground. At the corner of my eye, I saw a G shaped staff that hooked around my waist and and quickly pulled me up to ceiling where I was finally held by the same white haired boy from before. Holding me in a bride style kind of way. I was simply shocked as he cracked up a smile.

"We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this." he joked.

"Um, yeah." I sighed. All I was focused on was his sparkly blue eyes. I didn't even notice the fact that everyone was starring at us. He smiled and I smiled back, we were doing this like forever. He slowly started to descend, feeling very little wind blowing in my face. Without taking our eyes off of each other, he twirled his wrist around in a circle which he called up his power, "Wind", picking up the spoiled milk and transporting it to the sink, landing on the same area.

"You okay?" he said in a tender voice.

"Never been better."

"Good." he careful placed me on the ground as he wrapped his arms around my waist and me placing my hands on his chest. He pushed my waist tighter to him, getting closer to his torso with mine. I began to blush as he slowly came closer to my face, cocking his head slightly. Just as it going to get worse, my ice powers were glowing, letting out little tiny snowflakes. I shut my hands tight into a ball and pushed him away from me. I hugged myself tight and walk away with my head low as I bumped into Anna and Rapunzel who had their mouths wide open. I gave a weak smile and walked right past them to the restroom, as they followed.

I calmly placed my hands on the counter and stared at the mirror. I closed my eyes when Anna and Rapunzel came in.

"Whoa! What just happened back there Elsa?" Anna joked. I opened my eyes as I saw her in the reflection of the mirror, she gasped.

"Elsa, what happened? Did that guy hurt you? Do you want me to do something about it? Do I-"

"No Anna. I'm fine its just-" I was interrupted by a random girl who entered the room squealing and screaming with a piece of paper she held to her chest.

"Eeeee! Did you see today's newspaper!" she said smuggling the paper to their faces. Anna snatched the paper out of her hands and took a look at it.

"What's this?" asked Anna.

"Didn't you here? There was a big fight in the hallway from Hans and Jack Frost who was fighting for a poor defenceless girl, and both of them were spotted flying around and in the cafeteria!"

"What did you call me?! I am no defenceless girl!" I shot back. She turned around, facing me and placed her hands on her hips.

"And you are who?" she asked. Her eyes then widened, "Wait a minute," she snatched the paper out of Anna's hands and looked rather astonish. "You're that girl who they were fighting for?! Aren't you?" I replied with a annoyed nod. "Not much too look at I see. I don't even know why they're fussing over you? Just look at you. Why would they be fighting over a nerdy girl like you? They should of been fighting over me. *sighs* Especially Jack Frost." she said as she hugged the paper to her chest. I rolled my eyes. Jack Frost? Was that his name?

"Let me see that." she was way too busy day dreaming so I yanked it out of her arms. I skimmed all over the paper when I saw a picture of me, Hans and...Jack Frost. That must be him. It just has to be.

"And one day, Jack and I will be together forever until I finally get to marry him! Oh my goodness! I can't till my dream comes true! and no one will stop me. If someone tries to interfere from our love, I'll-"

" _I'll_ kick you out of the restroom!" yelled Anna. She ran up to her but just in time, Rapunzel grabbed her from her waist, looking rather scared.

"Um, Cora, I think you should go now. Before she gets even more crazy!"

*scoffs* "Uh fine. Later losers." Cora walked by and snatched the paper and went out the door.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" she sees that Cora is gone as she finally calms down, "Aww. Why didn't you let me strangle her?! I could of gave her a 'Bruce Lee' kick right in the face and-"

"Now, Anna. Lets not get too violent here." said Rapunzel as she let her go.

"Okay, okay I'm fine now."

"Good." said Punzie, crossing her arms.

"ARRRRGH!" she screamed, heading to the door but I stopped her before she even opened it.

"Anna, please. Just let her go."

"But Elsa, she just-"

"Its fine. I get that all the time any ways, I'm used to it." I let out a sigh.

"Okay, Elsa."

Rapunzel walked right in with a smile on her face. "Well, lets not get that in the way. Guys, I just had a great idea!" she squealed.

"What is it Punzie?" asked Anna.

"Lets have a sleepover at my house tonight!"

"Oh yeah! We should! I'm totally in. What about you Elsa?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, a sleepover yeah that'll be great." I said rather glum.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" they both said.

"Nothing. Its just that I-I'll explain it at the sleepover, okay?"

"Oh, okay." said Anna.

"Just that right now, I need to go get some rest. Guys I'm going back home."

"Elsa, we're coming with you." said Papunzel. "That's right, we are." said Anna.

"No guys. You'll stay here. I need some alone time right now. You can stop by my house after school but I just want to be alone for now. Okay?"

"Sure, alright." they said.

I walked out of the room as I catched a glimpse of the boy hanging out with Kristoff and Eugene. I stood there for a couple of seconds till he caught me starring. I quickly brushed my bangs away and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry guys that I kept you waiting for so long, a month maybe! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I fell like such a bad person to you all. I hope that you can forgive me. But the good news is that I'm back with this chapter. I'm sorry if I misspelled some words or used the wrong grammar but I'm not that good at writing them. I'm still learning guys but please don't judge me. Tell me what you think of this chapter by commenting down your reviews and thoughts down below. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing You

**Back with another chapter! Yay! Now, I have a very strong feeling that guys are just waiting for some jelsa fluff, I'm I right? Well yes. But, its coming real soon! Maybe in another chapter, you'll never know. For now, just enjoy this chapter as Elsa will reveal-Oops, I said too much! Hint-hint ;)**

* * *

 **Elsa's (POV)**

I impatiently waited for the red light to turn green. I drummed my fingertips on the steering wheel. I was left astonish about what happened before. I almost revealed it. I almost let it go. Why couldn't I conceal it?! Why?! All that practice and learning for nothing! The whole incident played all over again inside my head. I could've hurt him, I almost did.

I looked up as the flash of the traffic light shined into my eyes. I was just a few blocks away from home. So I hurried, finding the shortest roads to get there. All the way I was thinking to myself about that boy,... _Jack Frost._ Why did he made me feel so weird. Why was he the only one that prevented me from concealing my powers? There is so much about this " _Jack Frost"_ that I don't know of. I will never understand this feeling. Ugh, this is stressing me out, even my messy hair bun felt like it too. I took off my hair pins and placed them inside my bag as my hair slowly dragged itself down.

I made a turn, passing by a few houses until I found mines. I parked my car on the short road hill, of my house, as I turned off the engine. I grabbed my bag and keys as I stepped out of the car. Suddenly, it started to rain. I quickly ran inside. I closed the door behind me as my mother shouted out from the kitchen.

 **(A/N) Elsa was actually left outside on a doorstep when she was a baby and was soon adopted by Cass Hamada, from Big Hero 6, and her husband. But Elsa doesn't know that she is adopted, yet. She thinks of Cass as her real mother and her husband as her real father. But Elsa's birth parents died many years ago. The only reason why I chose this character to be her biological mother was because Cass looks almost identical to Elsa in some way and by the looks of the movie, Cass was raising two kids by herself whom she loved both of them. Sorry if this was so long :/ but had to explain.**

"Honey, is that you?!" she shouted.

"Yes, mother!" I replied. I walked inside the kitchen as I placed my things on the table. The kitchen looked clean and beautiful like always. I took a sniff at the delicious smell that filled the room.

"Are you baking pie?" I asked.

"Hmm. That nose of yours never fails you. Ha, how come I'm not surprised?" she said in a sarcastic tone. She put her gloves on as she opened the oven door and took out the freshly baked pie and placed it on the counter. She takes off her gloves and placed them aside, as she leans on the counter with her legs and arms crossed.

"So, hows first day of school?"

"Good, sort of."

"Oh? How come?"

"I was just not in the mood today," I looked away from mother, rather glum,"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Never mind. I'm going to take a shower now. Can you save me a piece?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." I grabbed my things as I hurried up the stairs into my room. I throw'd the bag and the keys onto my bed as I rushed inside the bathroom.

~o~o~

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my wet body and with another towel, I dried my feet and arms as I wrapped it onto my hair, making a big bump or something. I walked out of the bathroom and inside my room. I put on my warm, fuzzy, but big white sweater, small black shorts and long white socks. I climbed into my bed and just laid there. I bit my lip. Me and my thoughts started to wonder if I really do belong in this planet. I feel so different around these humans and super humans. Those powers I have never seen before, especially Jack Frost's. So similar to mines. Although, the only thing that makes us different is that he has frost, which totally defines his last name, and I have ice. His powers are amazing compare to mine, all they do is damage and hurt. I wonder if he is ever happy with his, unlike I am. Or maybe he was born with them or cursed.

I stood up when I heard someone knocked on the door.

"Sweetie, are you in here?" her voice mumbled through the door.

"Yes, mother!" I replied. She let herself in and in her hand, she held a plate of pie. She placed the plate on the night stand and turned to sit next to me.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, mother."

"Well, there's got to be a reason why you left school so early."

"Mother, I'm allowed to go home, remember?"

"I know. So what is it?" I didn't exactly wanted to tell her about what happened at school to day. There was too much drama. And about my powers? She'll fuss over it and that I have to keep my powers concealed. I know that.

"I was just invited to a sleepover, that's all." she jumped out of the in surprise. Which got me interested.

"A sleepover? Who invited you?" she said cheerfully.

"Rapunzel, at her house."

"Honey, why looking so glum? This is good for you. Y'know, spend some time with friends that make you happy. Hmm, maybe even that special someone I don't know about." she tapped her chin.

"Mother, no. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in having one right now. Boys are foolish and every now and then, they play around with a girls' heart."

"Aww, sweetie. Not all boys are like that. You just have to find the perfect one for you. Let them come to you. Just be patient and you'll see."

"Hey, are interesting me in having one?" I laughed.

"Hmm, maybe...not. But just for advice for when your're ready. After all, you're only seventeen," she paused," Y'know, speaking of boys, I've seen this really weird looking guy at the cafe yesterday. Nice kid though, he sure seemed to like my donuts. Boy, did he gobbled them up quickly."

"Oh _really?_ How did he look like?"

"Well, he is tall. Carries a long looking stick around. Has white hair-"

"Wait a minute. Does he wear a blue sweater?"

"Yes."

"Brown trousers?"

"Yes."

"Walks barefoot?"

"Yes! Are you familiar with him?"

"Um, no-no. I just see him around in some places. That's all. I don't know him at all."

"Hmm, alright then. Since you're here all mopping around and doing nothing, why don't you help me at the cafe?"

"Aww, Mom!" I grabbed a pillow and covered my face.

"Oh, okay. Fine. Have it your way. I guess I just to work all alone with no help and probably my feet and hands will hurt from all the walking and writing. OH! How I wished there was someone to help poor little me?!"

Great, she's using guilt against me. "Oh, fine! I'll help poor little you."

She faked gasped. "Really? Aww, thank you sweetie." she walked up to me and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll let you get ready. Just call me when you're done, okay?"

"Sure." she headed for the door and closed it after she left. I stood up and walked to the my wardrobe. I quickly skimmed over the hooked clothes. I yanked out a long sleeved turquoise shirt and throwed it to my bed. I ran over to my chest and opened up the drawer. I picked out a light blue coloured pants and throwed it to my bed. I took off my sweater and shorts and hurried to put on my other outfit. I put on a pair of socks and chose a pair of red sneakers. I began to unravel the towel on my head as my hair slipped out. I patted it a few seconds and then through the towel away on the bin. I wrapped my hair in a high bun and tied it with a elastic hair band, and to top it off, I pinned a cute blue bow from behind. I did like what I saw in the mirror and I easily caught the sight of my pie. I ran over to the night stand and I quickly gobbled it up. Yum, what a delicious blue berry pie that was. I took the plate and rushed out of the room and went down stairs.

I found mom wearing a yellow raincoat which made me curious.

"What's the raincoat for?" I asked.

"Well, it is raining outside. You should wear one too."

"Its still raining? No! Just great. Mom, I won't wear one. It makes me look like a child!"

"Elsa, but your powers! You should keep them hidden. It could reveal in the rain!"

"I'll just wear gloves. That's it."

"Fine. Hurry, I need to open the shop." I placed the dish on the sink and quickly ran into a drawer and grabbed yellow gloves. I put them on and catched up with mom inside my car. I sat on the passenger seat while she started the car. I was dripping wet, but good thing I bought towels.

~o~o~

We arrived at the shop. With bold letters, that said **Cafe de Flore**. Which everyone claimed it was the best cafe shop in town. I totally agree with that. Mom nervously took out her keys, fidgeting on the key hole but managed to open the door. I loved the smell of fresh bread but unfortunately, we were running out. Mom and I placed our things on the table. She looked at me with grin on her face.

"Lets get to work." she said. I replied with a nod. We headed straight to the kitchen.

~o~o~

It took us a few hours to finish everything. But we did it. **2:30**. I walked over to the door and switched the sign to "OPEN", as Mom handed me my white apron. I anxiously put it on, but I noticed it had a big black stain in the front. Guess it was the last time I used it. I ran inside the kitchen to clean it off. I heard Mom come in with a big smile on her face.

"Well, since you left, the whole place is filling up with customers. What are you waiting for? Lets get this show on the road, kiddo!" she gently fist bumped my arm and walked out with a pen and a small notebook. I sighed. This is going to be a long day. I patted my apron with a dry towel and I quickly joined Mom into the public. Mom was quickly scribbling into the notebook, looking stressed already. I walked up to go see if she needed help.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Phew! Sure honey! Here, why don't you take the orders from the customers while I go to the cashier, hmm?"

"Um, sure."

"Great! Thank you so much sweetie." she whispered. She handed me her notebook and pen and headed straight to the front. I faced to the people and shyly gave a big smile. I cleared my throat.

"May I take your order?" I asked.

"Yes! Um, may I have a cup of latte espresso and sugar donut? Thank you." I nodded as I scribbled as fast as I could and smiled. I head straight for the counter where there were all the supplies I needed to make the order. I placed down the pen and book as I grabbed a sugar donut and started to make the espresso. I saw Mom at the corner of my eye, carrying a big plate of donuts, coffees, pies, cookies and lots of other pastries. I quickly ran up to her, grabbing the big plate. Too much desserts grossed me out.

"Mom, whats all this?"

"Oh, honey. Thank god you're here. Could you hand that to the nice family right at the corner over there? Thank you."

"But, Mom! The order-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll make sure she'll receive it. Now go on." I growled. But I tried to sound happy to please my Mom. I carefully walked across the room with the big and heavy plate that looks like it was about to fall. Just when I felt a bump on my hip which I'm guessing I was already there. I shifted the plate aside as I took a look at the family. It was a pretty big, big family. With this much sweets, they'd sure to be full of energy by the end of the day. I smiled as one by one, I placed each plate onto the table. Their mouths were watering and I could barely see drool coming out of their mouths! Eww! I smiled very shyly and quickly walked away.

I returned back to the counter where I saw a big pile of dirty plates, waiting for somebody to wash them. Just when I saw mom, I already knew what she was going to tell me. I signaled her a smile as she turned back to the customers. I took as many as I could and carried them into the kitchen. I heavily sighed at how much this work is taking all my energy out of me. I need a break. I rolled up my sleeves and dug my hands into the cold soapy water. Washing each plate and setting them off to dry. Drying my hands, I took a quick look at the time. **3:12**. School was over. My fingertips drummed at the silence that filled the room. Mom came in again,as usual, as I shot her back a tired look, acting as if I was sleepy.

"Now, I know you're tired but...could you just get the donuts out of the ovens and some cream for the coffee? Right after that, you can go hang out with your friends. Thank you sweetie." she left again, with a wink. I walked over across the room, putting on the thick gloves, I opened up the hot oven. Taking out the last batch that was there. I took a quick sniff at the delicious scent as I set on the counter to cool off. I set the gloves to the side, taking the cream out of the fridge and walked out of the kitchen and into the front.

"Honey!" I heard mom shout,"Can you take out one chocolate donut and make a latte espresso for this young man?!" she pointed. Unfortunately, I couldn't see "the young man" because of the tall counters. But I did it anyways, so that I can get out of here. I grabbed a plate from the counter and quickly placed the donut and the cup of espresso on top. With the plate in my hand, I walked over to were mom was standing at and-*gasps*

The plate slipped out of my hands when I saw "him". Breaking into pieces, everyone turned around, stopped their eating. I stood there for a couple of seconds when mom snapped her fingers. I came back to reality, realizing what I have done. I gasped as I quickly bent down to pick up the pieces, careful as possible to not cut myself. I was so embarrassed. But then, _he_ came to help me. He knelt down and looked at me with a warm smile on his face. I slowly raised my eyes to face him. His blue eyes locked in mine. I felt his warm breath very close to my cold cheek. He let out a soft chuckle, his eyes sparkled in the sun that beamed through the glass window.

"Here, let me help you." he started. We haven't stopped starring at each other, but he continued to be more focused in mines. Our hands slowly guided themselves to the floor til we felt an instant touch of skin, cold skin. We quickly separated our hands from each other. My hand glided back through the smooth floor when I felt sharp glass cut the tip of my palm.

"Ouch!" I let out. I swinged my palm over to my face, where I surprisingly saw blood running down my hand. That's when mom came in with a broom and a dustpan. She nodded me to go to the sink and wash off. So I did, but I didn't know that _he_ was following me behind. I turn on the water to hot, keeping my distance away from him.

"So...are you okay?" he softly said.

"Yes, I'm just fine, thank you." I slowly lowered my hands to the sink as I was stopped at the touch of his hands. I blinked in disbelief. I slightly pulled my hand back but he insisted on pulling my hand into the hot water. I started to panic. But its water, and its wet. I had to keep away from the water. I can't use my strength for him to release me, he'll suspect something.

"Please stop. I can do this .self."

"Whatever the lady says, but I was trying to help." he walked a few steps away from me. I sighed as I pretended to wash my hands. At the corner of my eye, I saw him leaning, trying to see what I was doing. I have to get out of here. If I don't, he won't leave me alone. I was thinking and thinking out a way to get out of here. I slowly took off my apron and set down on the counter. Calmly taking out my phone, I dialed my mom's number. I waited a few seconds til she'd answered.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Mom, its me, Elsa. May I go now?" I whispered.

"Sure, honey! I think its best for now. But we'll talk about this back home, alright? Now go have fun with your friends! See you tomorrow, bye. I love you."

I sighed. "Yes mother, I love you too. Bye." I ended the call. I sighed, starring at the white haired boy. Just when he was about to say something, my phone ranged, saved. I quickly answered,"Hello?"

"Hey Elsa, are you still up for tonight?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel? Oh yeah sure, of course!" but then I started to whisper,"Uh, Punzie? Do you think you can pick me at the corner? Next to the burger restaurant?"

"Sure!"

"SHHH! But _please_ hurry."

"Uh, is something wrong?"

"Um, talk to you later! Bye!" I quickly hanged up as I smiled awkwardly to him.

"So, um...listen I got to go and-"

"No, wait. Please! I've got so many questions to ask you and I never got your name." his hand softly touched mines and I put my hands on him.

"I know you do but, I really need to go. We'll talk this out some other time, okay?" my hand slowly untouched his. I was headed to the door when I felt an instant grab of my hand. I turned around to see that it was him, looking at me tender eyes.

"No, I need to talk to you now." he said gently.

"Jack, let me go."

"Please?"

"Jack, no." I then began to worry. I tried pulling my hand out of his grasp but he held it tighter.

"You need to listen. Just-"

"NO, JACK! NOW. LET. ME. GO!" I gasped when I have realized what I have done. Ice was everywhere. Sticking out from every direction that covered everything over, creating a thick ice wall between us. It was thick enough that he couldn't see me. I took a few steps back and then I ran for it. Slamming the back door shut, I ran as fast as I could. Trying to look back every minute, making sure that he wasn't following me.

"I'm sorry mother." I whispered.

* * *

 **Finally! So sorry I took so long! But school keeps getting in the way. Thank you so much for being patient you guys. I really appreciate it. Now, I know that you guys are just dying for some Jelsa fluff. So let me tell you that it's coming, in the next chapter ;) Reviews are acceptable. Go ahead and tell me what you think. Feel free to add some ideas of your own.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Night

**Thank you so much for the 1,260+** **views! Hopefully you are enjoying this story as I enjoy writing it. So writing is not actually my best thing but I'll sure try to make it interesting and specific as I can. Enjoy!**

 **(P.S) I'll just be the narrator, not Elsa or Jack explaining it.**

* * *

Elsa was tiredly running from fear that held her back. She couldn't believe she revealed her powers to him. She then heard a big bang that startled her to keep running faster. But when she looked back, she saw that Jack was following her.

"Hey, wait up!" he screamed that echoed around the dark night town. But Elsa kept running, not wanting to discuss anything with him. She was almost around the corner where she told Rapunzel to meet her at. Her bun suddenly broke free from its hold, gliding through the wind. Her glasses fell out of its position, landing hard on the ground. But she didn't mind that. She looked back once more, seeing Jack flying closer to her.

"Elsa! Please wait!" he shouted once more. She squinted her eyes, seeing a familiar car stop at the corner. Seeing Rapunzel and Anna inside. They titled their heads, trying to see what Elsa was running from.

"Open the door!" Elsa said. Anna reached over from the back seat, quickly opening the door as Elsa came in, in a flash. She closed the door shut, signalizing Rapunzel to go.

She replied with nod and pushed the pedal.

~O~O~

Jack had no idea why she was running away. He felt like a arrow just went right past through his heart. He looked at the get away car that raced through the city. He gave up on chasing her right now and looked back to where she dropped her elastic hair band and her glasses. He kneed down, picking them up, taking a quick whiff. It was a very pleasant scent. Vanilla and coconut. Mmm. I was suddenly startled by the thunder that cracked through the dark night shy. It was about to rain and I'd better find shelter.

~O~O~

Elsa felt he heart racing like the wind. She didn't want to leave him but...he wouldn't understand. It hurts that she let it go. She had her hand on her cheek, looking out the window when it suddenly drops of rain started to fall from the sky. She let out a heartbreaking sigh, like if she wanted to cry. Anna noticed this and so did Rapunzel. She adjusted the little mirror, facing it directly to Elsa. The whole ride was silent but Rapunzel decided to speak up even if Elsa liked it or not.

"So, Elsa. Why were you running away from him?" she laughed nervously.

"Incomprehensible reasons." she replied.

"Oh." was all Rapunzel could say, already regretting asking her the question.

"By the way, your hair looks amazing." Anna beamed, trying to change the subject. Elsa cracked up a smile. She looked into her warm eyes that no longer seem to look blue.

"Uh, really?" she pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"Of course! Ya'know I may be wrong but, I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down." she leaned a little closer to take a whiff of her platinum blonde hair,"Smells good too." she laughed.

"Anna!" Elsa joined in. Rapunzel couldn't hide the laugh, she shut her eyes tight, letting go of the wheel. Elsa snapped out of it. She spotted a truck a few feet away and it was coming fast.

"Rapunzel! STEER THE WHEEL!" she shouted. Rapunzel gasped, seeing the truck just a few seconds away. She grabbed the wheel, but that didn't make enough time for her to turn. Elsa was now scared but she had to do something. With her gift of speed, she opened the door and jumped out.

Her eyes were shut. Darkness was all around her. She was afraid to open them, afraid that something terrible happened. She could here the people crowding around, whispering and gasping. So slightly, she heard the people taking pictures, texting, calling, screaming. She didn't know what was going on, she opened her eyes.

She gasped at what she did. She was literally standing in between the truck and the car. Her arms were up, pointing to each of the vehicles apart from each other. She was bent down on a knee, heavily breathing. She raised her head, seeing the incident more clearly. Ice. She was seeing ice. She created a big spiky shield on both the car and the truck. She looked into the car that both Anna and Rapunzel were in. They stood there seated, their eyes were wide with fear in them, mouths were hung opened.

She slowly stood up, looking all around at what she had done. The towns people stared, waiting what she'll do next. She looked at herself, shocked at what she was wearing. Her regular clothes disappeared and were replaced by a weird looking outfit. Long boots that reached up to her knees, followed by a small skirt. She wore a leotard with long sleeves and around her wrists, she had metal cuff bracelets. She reached from behind and saw that she held a long transparent cape. Touching her face, she wore a mask and her hair was fixed up in a high ponytail. She was scared at all of this and wondered how it all happened. She turned to the direction of the car where both Anna and Rapunzel were trapped inside with the running ice that could freeze them to death. She saw how Anna was forming her lips into saying her name. _Elsa_. She wanted to run away but at the same time, she wanted to help her friends out. She wanted to die on the spot. But she knew that her friends were important right now. She quickly ran up to them, yanked the door right open and pulled both of them out. With her speed, she created snow illusion, leaving behind that was only a blue flash of sparkling ice and snow. Which left the bystanders in curiosity to where she had gone to.

She carried them on each side of her hips. Her arms wrapped around their waists. Both Rapunzel and Anna looked at Elsa from above. Only that...she was no longer Elsa anymore.

Elsa leaped to every roof there was. She was headed to Rapunzels' home. There, she landed safely and placed both of them down. They were just outside of Rapunzels' home where her mother and father appeared to be out. Anna and Rapunzel noticed that Elsa was gone in an instant. They worried that she must have ran away.

"Mother, Father. May I as where you're headed?" asked Rapunzel, hiding her worried expression. They smiled at the sight of their daughter being home, safe and sound. They ran up to her like they had never seen each other in a long time.

"Honey! Just where were you? We were so worried!" her mother hugged her tightly.

"Yes, dear. You've been gone the whole day and we thought something might have happened to you!" her father scolded. But approached her to an embrace.

"I'm sorry if I have troubled you mother and father. I was just-"

"Oh never mind that, dear. We just heard of an accident and thank goodness you and your friends are okay," she cupped both of her cheeks,"It's all over the news!"

"The news?!" both Anna and Rapunzel shouted.

They rushed inside into Rapunzels' bedroom, finding Elsa sitting down with the television on.

"I can't believe I've made all of this. I'm so guilty of everything." she said under her breath.

"Elsa." they mumbled.

Elsa stood up, clicking the power button off and walked over to the bed. She looked over her shoulder, seeing both of her friends standing next to the door. Worried faces they put on.

"Are you guys hurt?" she asked with a cold voice.

"Uh,uh, no." they both replied. Anna walked up a little closer, to take a better look at her. When Elsa stood up quickly, walking to the corner of the room.

"Don't come any closer, Anna. I don't want to hurt you." she pleaded. Sticking her hands out in defense, she closed them.

"No you won't. I just know you won't. I want to help you, please Elsa." she took a few steps closer.

Elsa pulled her arms closer to her chest, nodding her a "no".

"Fine. But at least tell me what happened back there." she asked. She sat on the floor, patting on it for her to sit down also. So she did.

She closed her eyes and took a long breath. Rapunzel locked the door and sat down to join them.

She didn't want to explain anything to them but they were so stubborn, they won't give up till they get what they want. She started off by taking off her mask and placed it next to her.

"We hardly even recognize you in that mask." Anna pointed out.

"That's a good thing." she looked down at here thighs, seeing how naked they looked with the small skirt she was wearing,"When we were inside the vehicle, I sensed danger was near. You, Rapunzel, didn't have enough time to turn the wheel when the truck was coming. So I got out and accidentally pressed my wrists together when I hit the ground. Me, seeing the glow of a blue flash, I suddenly appeared with this weird looking costume and was found in the middle of both the car and the truck. Holding my hands up in the air, I created a shield of some sort and that protected you guys and the man...I'm guessing he was drunk. I'm pretty sure they arrested him by now."

Anna and Rapunzel understood. Its like she reacted when danger was coming. But other than that, Elsa protected them.

"Elsa. Why didn't you tell us about your powers?" Anna asked a bit ticked.

"I guess my secret is out. I hid them for as long as I could. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I almost ended up killing a poor child because of it. And it was all because I didn't know how to use them yet and til this day, I still don't know completely. I didn't want people to think I was different, I didn't like to be judged. All I wanted was to belong with the humans, like everyone else. But for that, I had to become like one of them. Which meant I had to keep my powers hidden and it wasn't easy." she stood up to walk over to the balcony doors. "That's why, Anna." she finished off. She pressed her wrists once more when a bright blue light appeared with a giant swirl that created a strong wind inside. She appeared there with her normal clothes. She changed back.

"Did you know about this...side of you?" asked Rapunzel.

"No...not at all." Elsa glared out of the balcony doors. She heard helicopters flying above the area. "They're probably looking for me." she said in a worried tone.

"Your secret is safe with us, Elsa." Rapunzel assured her. Anna agreed. "Yes, it is." she nodded.

"Thank you, but I believe that that won't be enough. I have to be even more careful around in public. I have to work harder to try and conceal it." she walked over to Anna and Rapunzel and sat next to them. "But in any case, didn't we come here to have a sleepover?" she smiled. Anna and Rapunzel's face expressions changed into happy faces.

~O~O~O~

And so Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel spent the whole night talking, playing games, eating, watching movies, pillow fighting etc. But till Rapunzel brought up the question...

"So, Elsa...," she smirked,"How's things with Jack?"

Elsa spilled a bit of her hot cocoa. "What do you mean by that? I just met the guy and - ohhh no. I see what you're doing. Don't be thinking things like that you guys. Nothing is ever going to happen between us, okay?" she nervously took another sip of her cocoa. But that's what she thought. She really hoped nothing would happen between them. But the fact that Anna and Rapunzel think that way, it makes her feel uncomfortable.

The expression on Elsa's face, made Anna and Rapunzel give up on the teasing.

"Well...its getting pretty late. I need some shut eye." Anna yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"You're right." Rapunzel agreed.

Anna gasped. "I forgot my bags in your car!"

"And your sleeping bag is in there too." Rapunzel whined. They realized that all there things were inside the car. Where the incident happened. And right about now, the cops could be searching through the whole thing. "But I do have extra sleeping bags where you guys could sleep in!" she squealed.

"I'll go get them." she walked out of the room.

"I'll help." followed Anna.

They left Elsa alone, alone with her thoughts. But was soon startled by a knock on the balcony door. She raised an eyebrow. Who would just knock on the door at this time of hour?

She stood up and opened the doors, noticing how big and bright the moon was.

"AAHHH!" she screamed. She was picked up from the balcony by a staff that was hooked around her waist. She finally felt the staff being replaced by the touch of hands.

And those hands were Jack's. The cold touch that shivered through out Elsa's body.

They were at the top of the roof where Jack held her tight in his arms. Elsa's heart raced from the surprise, relief that it was only him. She was about to give him a good pounding for startling her like that.

"Jack, just what are you-" her mouth was suddenly covered by Jacks' palm. Only hearing her muffled words.

"Shhh. Can we just stay like this for a bit?" his cold breath whispered into her ears.

Elsa let out a loud sigh, as Jack released from his hold.

"I heard what happened..." he started, "I was worried about you." he said. Squeezing her a bit tighter.

Her eyes widened. Feeling her cheeks becoming warm. She was speechless, not knowing with what to start with.

"That thing that happened in the middle of the town, and that happened where you were headed." he sighed, closing his eyes.

This is the first time that someone held her like that. She felt warm and wanted. But at the same time, uncomfortable. Hopefully Jack couldn't feel the warmth in her cheeks because she could feel them burning her.

"Jack?" she said. She tried to speak over her squished face.

"Hmm?" she heard him say.

"I can't breath." she said, saving up her last bit of air.

"Oh!" he quickly released her out of his grasp.

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting so long after all these months. So sorry I took so long but I really hope you all can forgive me. I'll try to post the next chapter soon another time. Thank you**

 **Sorry for bad grammar or misspelling words.**


	6. Chapter 6: Is It You?

**Its been long since I updated a chapter. I feel old now! XD So sorry, but I'm back with another one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa gasped in relief for air. She shot back at Jack as she was about to slap him but he quickly caught her hand as he looked into her eyes.

"You never told me your name. I've waited all day for you to tell me but things kept happening between us that we didn't have time to talk for long." he started.

Elsa felt guilty for doing so. It wasn't his fault that he waited this long and for her not knowing it.

Her heart raced as for a man whom never asked for her name like that before. She blushed as she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa of Arendelle." she looked away from sight, afraid that she'll get the strange feeling that she felt before.

"Elsa? Arendelle? That sounds so beautiful for such a beautiful girl." Jack drew his hand down to her chin as they look into their eyes once more. "Elsa, I'm Jack Overland Frost. I am your guardian from now on."

~O~O~O~

Anna and Rapunzel suddenly had woken up from the noise and mumbles coming from the roof. They both peeked out of their blankets as they saw that Elsa was gone, hearing a man's voice that joined in with hers.

They both shot questioned looks at each other as they hopped off from their beds. Anna stumbled upon luggage in the dark room, letting out a little moan. As Rapunzel quickly tippi toed across the room to the balcony doors. Anna manage to make it across the room with no harm as she joined Rapunzel by her side.

"Who is Elsa talking to?" Anna whispered loudly that Rapunzel had to step away from her.

"I don't know. But it sounds very familiar." Rapunzel quietly placed her right ear to the closed doors as she tried to make up what they were saying. But she heard nothing coming from them.

She looked over her shoulder as she surprisingly found Anna gone from where she was. She squinted her eyes hard enough to see where she had gone off to. Her eyes schemed across the black room as she found a tall looking figure, standing a few feet from her.

"Anna? Is that you?" she said.

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm going to charge over there and see whats going on."

"You're what!" she whispered a little too loud.

"Ready! 1...2...3...GO!" Anna quickly ran with loud stomping feet, running towards the balcony doors.

"WAIT!" Rapunzel reached out her hands to catch her but Anna, being the strong and hyper one, managed to take Rapunzel with her. They both flew out of the doors, tumbling down the floor as Anna landed on top of her, laughing.

Elsa yelled as Jack sprung in defense. But he let his guard down as soon as he noticed both of the girls laughing.

"Anna? Rapunzel?" Elsa said freaking out.

"Yo, Elsa. Whats up?" Anna saluted her.

Elsa smiled. _Thank you guys so much for the rescue._ she had thought.

"Get off of me!" Rapunzel shoved Anna to the floor as she stood up, dusting off the dirt from her night gown. She stared up at Elsa with a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. If I interrupted something, I'm sorry but-" Rapunzel looked down on a smiling Anna, "Wait, its _you_ who should be apologizing for. Not _me_!"

Anna burst of laughter. "Sorry, Elsa!"

"No. No need to apologize." Elsa chuckled. "But we do need to be quiet now. We'll wake up the neighbors." Elsa climbed down her own way but Jack insisted to her carry her down. He set her off on her own as Elsa quickly rushed inside but her hand was caught in Jacks' grasp.

"Hold on a minute." Jack said with a cold tone which made Elsa nervous. "Was that you before? Weren't you the one that caused that incident at the bakery?"

Anna and Rapunzel eavesdropped them from inside. Rapunzel gave Anna a concerned looked, biting her nails nervously as she were to tell Anna what to do next. Elsa was in trouble. And Anna knew immediately what to do.

She grabbed a red feathered boa on the seat and wrapped it around her neck. She took a hold of black shades of sunglasses and put them on. She slipped on a pair of pink high heels and quickly dug her face deep into make-up that didn't stayed right in her messed up face. And to topple it off with a big Mexican sombrero with bells dangling from the sides.

"Voila!" Anna said, striking a pose. Rapunzel looked at her in shock. She could barely contain her laughter that wanted to come out badly.

"What the heck is that?!" she could barely talk over her giggling mouth.

"A distraction disguise. It is made to attract peoples attention while all eyes are on you. I made it myself!" Anna beamed with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now get over there and help Elsa out." Rapunzel rapidly pushed Anna straight out the door.

"Here I come."

* * *

 **I finally finished! Once again guys, I'm really sorry that I made you wait for a very long time to post this. Hopefully I can post more sooner. Until next time :)**

 **Sorry if there was ever wrong misspelling or grammar**


End file.
